


Closure

by SailorHaumea



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Fire Lord Zuko, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorHaumea/pseuds/SailorHaumea
Summary: During a reorganization of the documents in the Dai Li archives, the Earth King finds a box of documents that are very significant to Iroh.
Relationships: Iroh & Lu Ten (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 145





	Closure

When Fire Lord Zuko got the Earth King's message, he headed for the Royal Palace in Ba Sing Se.

'While we were going through the archives of the Dai Li as part of the process of reorganizing the organization to purge it of Long Feng's influence, we found some documents that you and your uncle will want to see.'

The documents were in a box on a table in the room.

The Fire Lord and the Dragon of the West looked at the characters written on the top.

"Documents pertaining to the Prince of the Fire Nation..." Zuko's breath hitched as he kept reading. "...Lu Ten."

"Open it," Iroh requested, his voice faint and quiet.

His nephew obliged and pulled out the first document and began reading.

"Executive Order 937845: On the orders of the Grand Secretariat Long Feng, the mission of eliminating Prince Lu Ten is given the highest priority."

The general's eyes were watering now.

The Fire Lord gripped the next document. "It is the belief of the Grand Secretariat that the death of the Prince will significantly demoralize the Fire Nation troops. The mission is thus of the utmost importance."

Another document. "The assassination should not be able to be linked to the Dai Li. It is desirable that the blame for his death be attributed to random Earth Kingdom soldiers."

Yet another. "Long Feng thinks that if Lu Ten dies, the Dragon of the West may give up the siege."

There was just one document left. Zuko grabbed it, his hands shaking.

"The assassination was carried out by Agent Shen."

Kuei stood up. "Of course. I have his file right here." He passed it to the retired general.

The Dragon of the West shook his head. "I...would rather not know."

The Earth King took the file back. "If that's what you want."

"I can't thank you enough for showing me this," the retired general said.

With that, the Fire Lord and his uncle stood up and left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short oneshot exploring the idea that the Dai Li were responsible for Lu Ten's death.


End file.
